Maura's Family
by Queen Sea
Summary: Maura adopts a daughter who shows up at the morgue after school. That's when Paddy shows up. This story takes place in the middle of The Beast In Me. season 1 episode 9. You'll see when you read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maura's upset

"Mom, I'm here." A thirteen year old girl skips into the morgue. "Mom?" The girl walks over to her mom's office to see three people, one being her mom, talking in hushed tones. One of them is a male detective from homicide, and another is a female homicide detective, both of whom the girl knows well. "Hey, mom what's going on?" The girl asks. Her mom looks up to see her daughter with a puzzled face, her backpack now hanging on a single shoulder.

"Oh hey Lucy," her mom says. "Sorry I have to get back to work. I'm going to examine the body again."

"Maura," The female detective starts. "you've already gone over the body," she sighs.

"I want to do it again," Maura starts walking out of the room, "for Collins." she adds before shutting the door behind her.

"Aunt Rizzoli, what's wrong with mom?" Lucy asks, dropping her backpack down next to the door.

"Um, I better go with Maura," Detective Rizzoli tries. The male detective stops her.

"Leave her be, the best thing for her is to work." Detective Rizzoli nods. "The best way for us to help her is to solve this murder."

"Tell me what's going on," Lucy pleads. Detective Rizzoli looks from her colleague to Lucy.

"Vince, should we tell her?" Vince shakes his head.

"Jane we should get back to the case," Vince turns to Lucy, "Maura should be the one to tell you. Keep your eye on her." Lucy nods. Jane and Vince exit her mom's office to head back up to their desks. Lucy sighs and plops down on her mother's couch.

She looks through a window to her mother finishing up looking at the body. Her mother's body is not up strait like it normally is, and this worries Lucy. Lucy gets up from the couch and heads to the door as her mother slips her gloves off and starts to wash her hands.

"Mom, please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you." Maura looks over at her daughter.

"Before I start I have to tell you. I love that I adopted you. it was one of the smartest things I've ever done in my life. I too was adopted, and my birth father is back. -" Maura is cut off by the beeping sound of a truck backing up. "Hold that thought." Lucy nods, knowing work calls her mother away.

Maura and Lucy don't notice Maura's phone buzzing on the autopsy table and Maura hit a red button near the back of the room to open doors for the body to enter. Maura slips through latex hanging at the door to stop flys from entering.

A small scream quickly cut off alerts Lucy of trouble. "Mom, are you okay, or did you trip again on your heals?" When no answer comes Lucy glances around for her phone.

A deep voice comes from beyond the door way, "You, daughter of this one, come here or we hurt your mom." Lucy's breath comes out shallow. Lucy takes shaky steps to the door way. She moves away some latex strips hanging from the ceiling. Lucy sees her mother, her wrists zip-tied together and a hand over her mouth. Maura's eyes show fear. "Come here little girl." The man holding her mom demands.

Lucy glances once again at her mother's eyes. Maura's eyes are telling Lucy to run, get away, go find Jane. "Hurry before I hurt your mother." the man uses one of his hands and starts to twist Maura's arm. Lucy sees the pain her mom is in by her eyes.

Runs to her mother. Lucy clutches Maura's arm and Maura holds Lucy. Another man comes forward from the shadows with more zip-ties. The two men pull mother and daughter from each other. A hand slips over Lucy's mouth. Maura is thrown into the back of the van parked in there, the door slammed thoroughly locking her in. The men zip-tie Lucy's wrists then throw her into the van.

The men get into the van and race off.

Jane races down to the morgue when both Maura and Lucy don't answer their phones. She sees the door open but doesn't hear people taking. What she does hear is a car starting and two girls screaming.

Jane races to the door just in time to see the van pull away and Maura and Lucy's faces facing towards her. They see her and scream even more.

Jane hears Lucy screams, "Aunt Jane save us," before the van is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meet dad and grandpa

"Stupid girl! Shut up!" A man growels from the front. Lucy shrinks back to her mother. Maura is very upset but Lucy is the one crying.

One of the men's heads pops into view a little later. "Both of you to seperate sides or the little one dies," he snaps. His head dissapears knowing they'll follow directions. Maura raises her arms over Lucy's head and slides to the other side of the van, the one closer to the door. Lucy grasps a door, the door is made of plastic and has diamond holes evenly spaced all over it. Lucy's fingers slide through different holes.

The van stops in another couple of minutes.

"Mom. do you have you phone?" Mauura shakes her head at Lucy's question. The door next to Maura open. An almost bald man stands there, he looks a little like Maura. _Her dad!_ Lucy thinks. _She said he's back! What does he want with us? _

"Who's the second one?" The man snaps at the two men that kidnapped us.

"That's my daughter Paddy," Maura tells him after a moment of shock.

"Maura, you were never pregnant. I've been watching over you your entire life. I never saw you pregnant." Paddy starts.

"Thats because I adopted her" Maura informs politely, "now, what do you want with us?" _**[warning. Paddy will be mean and a horrid person in this story]**_

"You, it's what i wanted with you. I don't care about her. She's not family. -" Maura interupts Paddy.

"She is family! She's more family then you've ever been or ever will be!" Maura snaps. Maura lets go of the door she is holding and starts to scoot to Lucy. Paddy grabs her ankle and pulls her out of the van. When Maura tries to head back into the van to get to Lucy, Paddy holds her wrist tight, almost hurting her.

"Get the girl out of the van throw her in the corner. If she moves, shoot her in the leg," Paddy demands draging Maura away from the van.

"No! Paddy what do you want?" Maura cries.

"I want to protect you. If I can get to you, so can my enemies. I can do it with or without your help. The police can't protect you and you know it. As soon as people realize your related to me they'll go after you. and if they can't get you they'll go for your '_daughter_'," Paddy spits the last part glaring at Lucy who is now in the corner, bearly daring to breath.

"I can protect myself and my daughter. Let us go," Maura demands. Paddy shakes his head.

"No, because I'm protecting myself now. I have to kidnap my own daughter and that," Paddy motions to Lucy, "to do it fine. Honestly, I'd love to get rid of that girl, but I also want to get to know you, so i keep her, for now. Maura your my daughter and I've always looked out for you, but now I need to protect you because your too dence to figure out you need my help." Paddy stops realizing what he just said. Hurt flashes in Maura's eyes, but quickly dissapears.

"I don't need or want you help protecting us. Your a horid man and I want you to let my daughter and I go, she doesn't need a bad influence in her life." Maura's voice is monotone.

"No Maura, your my only child now and I will protect you." Paddy gives a sigh, "With or without you aproval. I'll protect you agenst your will if I really need to. I don't want to, but I'll do what I have to do." Paddy lets go of Maura and pulls out pictures,then hands them to Maura, she looks through them. One from 5th grade, and one from graduation. Maura looks up at Paddy.

"You were there?" Maura questions surprised. Paddy nods.

"At your college and Medicial graduations too."

"That doesn't matter. Let us go." She throws the pictures on the ground and heads over to Lucy. She gives the man near Lucy a threatening glane that he flinches under. Maura grabs Lucy and they start to walk to the door.

"Excuse me. She needs to come back to the corner or I'll shoot her." Maura freezes. Turning to the man she covers her daughter's ears.

"You touch her and I'll take you foot and it'll go down your throat, I will then take you mouth and stich it shut. I'll then take your gun and shoot your ankles and wrists. I will make your death slow and painful." Maura growls. Paddy walks up to Maura and Lucy. Lucy shrinks up into Maura, who grips her daughter and glares at Paddy, whom is in their way.

"You may leave," Paddy says to the man, who walks away. "You two may not leave."

"Paddy you let us leave or so help me," Maura stops hersalf from continuing.

"Both of you in the corner NOW!" Paddy screams at them. "I SAID YOUR NOT LEAVING!" Paddy starts to turn red and pulls out his gun. "GO!" Maura and Lucy make their way over to the corner. Paddy calms himself a little before continuing. "Maura, i'm going to give you a phone. Don't worry, Your police friends can't track it." Paddy smirks at Maura's glare. "You will call your friend Jane Rizzoli and give the phone to me. I know she'll want you back." Paddy hands Maura a burner phone.

Maura hezitates before putting in Jane's number. She hands the phone back to Paddy. Paddy motions to the van before walking over to anothe rpart of the room. Lucy stands up first, followed by Maura. Both walk to the van, but don't want to. Maura looks from the van to Lucy to Paddy, who;'s not paying attention to them, then back to the door,

"Mom, no," Lucy's voice is soft, "Our hands are zip-tied," Lucy holds up her hands, "we don't know where we are, and I'm sure he'll come after us. I don't want to risk either of us getting hurt." Maura nods. She agrees, but would still love to escape. The pair stands at the van talking about this or that quietly when Paddy comes over. He opens the van door and shoves then in, then slams the door.

The van starts up and they leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane Rizzoli

Rizzoli ran back up to where Frost and Korsak were trying to figure out who killed Collins.

"They took Lucy and Maura, in a van. We have to save them!" Jane yell at the two as she races into the room.

"What?" Frost and Korsak question jumping up.

"Someone took them. I saw a van take them away and Lucy yelled at me to save them." Jane starts to shake, yet tries to stay strong, keep her walls up. She creates fists with her hands to try and help herself from shaking. It doesn't work to well and Vince Korsak comes and gives her a quick hug to try and help her, be support to her.

"Frost, do we have cameras down there? where the bodies come into the morgue?" Jane gets serious and down to business. Frost shakes his head. "What about right in that area? Or in the morgue?"

"Wait! There is one camera right outside the morgue, so you can see where the bodies come in, hold on," Frost works quickly and pulls up video.

_Maura__ walks through the latex hanging from the door, not paying much attention as she exits. Her shoulders are down, but strait and try as she might you can tell she's upset and a little off right now. As soon as she's through the latex two men jump from the shadows and grab her wrists. One of the men gives a jump and covers her mouth._ Jane assumes she gave a scream. That should alert Lucy. _The man not holding her mouth zip-ties her wrists. __Maura__ is struggling for the first minute or so, but then the man covering her mouth leans down._ Telling her something Jane decides._Maura__ stops struggling. About thirty seconds later Lucy emerges. She's shaking, but does the right thing and look around to access the situation._ Jane nods approval. _The second man grabs her from the shadows and the first man shoves __Maura__ into the van before helping to zip-tie Lucy. They throw her into the van before getting in themselves. That's when Jane comes through, right as their leaving. _

Jane, Frost, and Korsak sit in shock. The first time they took in little details so Frost plays it again.

"I don't think they were expecting Lucy," Jane notes, "I think the man that covered Maura's wrists told her to stop struggling or they'd hurt Lucy or something like that. Because look, the man walked back into the shadows there. and the other man told Maura something at the same time. That makes me think Lucy said something right before that. Then Lucy appears. So they probably threatened Maura so Lucy came out." Korsak nods in agreement.

_Ring ring_. The three detectives freeze, it's Jane's phone. _Ring ring._ Jane races over to her phone.

"I can get you anything you want," Jane answers her phone, not recognizing the number. "Are they okay? Who is this?"

Korsak and Frost freeze hearing the worry in Jane's voice.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just don't hurt them." Jane gives a sigh. "Where?... Okay... okay, bye." Jane hangs up the phone.

"Jane? What's up? Who was that? What did they say?" Frost questions walking over to Jane and putting an arm around her shoulder. Jane shakes her head. Jane takes off her holster.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Korsak demands grabbing Jane's wrist.

"Keeping Maura and Lucy from getting killed. Vince, please." Jane looks up to Korsak her eyes pleading him to let her do this. To save her best friend and honorary niece.

"We can find them and we will. Jane don't risk it-" Frost tries.

"No. We can't find them. He'll kill Lucy if I don't meet him where he said with exactly what he said. He said he'd make the death a slow and painful death. He said he'll make Maura watch and be able to do nothing. He said he'll record it and send it to me. He said he'll make Maura watch it over and over again, telling her every time that it happened because I didn't come. I need to go save my family. Vince, Frost, they're family. I need to help protect my family." Jane pleads not able to keep up her act any longer. Korsak and Frost nod in understanding.

"Jane, we're all family." Korsak informs. It's Jane's turn to nod in understanding.

"Do me a favor. Don't let Frankie be put on this case. If we're not found in time he'll blame himself. Promise me you guys won't let him be put on the case." The two detectives nod. "And tell Ma and Pops I love them. And tell Tommy to stay out of jail for me," Jane gives a hollow chuckle.

Korsak and Frost don't stop Jane as she grabs her keys and starts to leave. Jane stops and turns back to her two friends, "Follow my car, but stay right here."

Jane pulls into a parking structure and slides out of her car with a sigh. Jane looks around and spots a couple cameras and hopes Korsak and Frost figured out what she meant. Jane slides her keys into her boots.

Jane walks up to section 2A in the parking structure and finds Paddy Doyle waiting for her like he said he would be, next to the van she saw Maura and Lucy taken in.

"I want proof of life," Jane demands walking closer. Paddy nods.

Paddy turns to the van and opens the door. He reaches in and Jane freezes. _They're here? He said he'd be leaving them with one of his underlings. I should have brought my gun!_ Paddy pulls Lucy out of the van by her hair. Her wrists are zip-tied and her mouth has duckk tape over it.

"Lucy, are you okay? Is Maura alive?" Lucy nods twice at Jane's questions.

"Now get over here Miss Detective," Paddy spits throwing Lucy back into the van. Jane sighs and walks over to Paddy, already having given up.

"Give up already?" Paddy teases as he zip-ties her wrists. Jane doesn't answer. Paddy shuts the door to the back of the van and puts Jane in shot gun before taking off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On The Hunt

Frost immediately understood what Jane meant when she told them to follow her car, but stay there.

"Cameras." Frost turns to the computer in front of him and starts to type, soon Frost and Korsak see Jane getting in her car.

"Tell Cavanaugh, I'll keep my eyes on Jane." Korsak nods and races out or the room.

"Come in," Cavanaugh's voice comes from behind the door. "Detective Korsak, what's up?" He doesn't bother to look up from his paper work.

"Maura and Lucy were taken from the morgue. Jane then got a phone call demanding she met the kidnappers somewhere. Cavanaugh, she went alone. They want her too," Korsak pauses, "Frost is following her car on cameras, but we don't know if this is our case or not. We promised Jane that Frankie wouldn't be put on the case though sir, if case we can't find them in time... Is this our case sir?" Korsak stops himself from going on a nervous rant. This was the first time both Jane and Maura were taken. (note this is season 1, Hoyt is still alive and after Jane, but is in jail)

"Yes, your case, but if needed I will put Frankie on. Also, no unnecessary risks. I know we need to get all three back safely, but we need to keep them safe too." Korsak nods, he then gets up and heads back to Frost.

_Jane gets out of her car and looks around and directly at cameras her partner is using._ Both Frost and Korsak see the pleading for help in her eyes. _Jane's shoulders sink down and she starts walking though the parking structure. She gets to section 2A and stops._ Frost changes cameras so they can see what Jane is looking at. _Paddy Doyle. Jane takes a couple more steps forward then stops again demanding something from Paddy, whom smirks in response. Paddy pulls Lucy from the van by her hair._ Korsak notes Jane pale as she sees Lucy. _Jane reluctantly goes over to Paddy, she's not standing up strait and its plain as day that Jane's given up._

"No Jane, don't give up," Frost whispers, just heard by Korsak.

_Paddy zip-ties Jane's wrists and puts her in the passenger seat before taking off._ Frost zooms in and gets the licenses plate.

"I need a bolo out on a Toyota 4500 licenses plate Mike, Alpha, Uniform, Romeo, Alpha, One. Take caution, two hostages are known to be inside, possibly a third," Frost yells over a radio. "Tell officers to not approach. The perp is Paddy Doyle and it is believed he is armed and dangerous. If a detective car spots the vehicle, they are to follow discreetly and call it in immediately."

"Copy that." Frost and Korsak sigh and get back to work.

"Let's get a warrant for Jane's phone so we know what Paddy told her," Korsak says to himself. Frost nods. Korsak exits the room.

"Come on, let's follow this car," Frost mumbles to himself. Crowe enters the room.

"Crowe, I want you to go tell Mrs. Rizzoli, Jane was taken and ask her if she knows why Paddy would take her." Frost doesn't look to see if Crowe is listening to direction or not.

Korsak races back into the room, "We have the warrant!" Frost types as fast as he can, connecting to the nearest cell tower and pulls up Jane's call with Paddy.

_'I'll get you anything you want.'_

_'Okay, it's a deal. I want you Jane, you. You're to come to the west side parking structure.'_

_'okay, I'll do it."_

_'and meet me in section 2A,'_

_'where?'_

_'section 2A'_

_'okay'_

_'without you gun, or phone or anything that you can use to escape or hurt me. I have Maura and Lucy so I'd you don't want them hurt you'll do as I say. You're going to be my insurance to get Maura and Lucy to do as I say. you have 20 minutes'_

_' okay, bye'_

"So, that's what Paddy wants. He wants to use Jane as a dummy. We have to find them fast or Jane may not be alive. He doesn't care what happens to her." Crowe come back into the room.

"She has no idea, how can I help?" Crowe demands.

"we need to figure out some way to get Paddy and his underlings away from them." Frost starts to pace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hide Out

Paddy stopped the van at a house. This house is in a neighborhood, a small one, but a neighborhood none the less. Paddy opens the garage door and pulls in.

A couple of men flash out of the house and Paddy slides out of the car.

"You men get my daughter and HER daughter," he hisses at saying daughter about Lucy, "I've got the detective here." Paddy turns to Jane with an evil smirk plastered on his face. Paddy slides the door open and unbuckles Jane before grabbing her arm, roughly pulling her from the car.

Jane puts up no fight and Paddy pulls her to the attic. Jane sees two chains hanging from the wall and knows already, Paddy is going to put her there.

As Jane thought, Paddy leads her to the chains. One of the ice cold cuffs engulfs her right wrist and Paddy pulls out a knife and cuts the zip-ties on her wrists. Paddy slides the other ice cold cuff on her left wrist and Jane just lets it happen.

Paddy chuckles as Jane lets her head fall onto her collar bone. Her eyes closed and silent tears spilling from her eyes.

Two men lead Maura and Lucy, whom are clutching each other with zip-tied hands, into the attic.

"Jane," Maura gasps, "are you okay?" Jane doesn't say anything, only look up at Maura with her tear stained eyes.

"Aunt Jane, you can get us out, can't you?" Lucy asks in a small voice, wriggling out of her mother's grasps. Lucy runs over to Jane.

"Lucy, get away from Jane or I'll have to hurt her," Paddy warns. Lucy looks to Jane as she walks to her mom.

"Paddy, let the three of us go. Please Paddy. Or let Jane and my daughter go. Paddy, I'm begging you," Maura begs grabbing her daughter into her arms.

"No Maura! Now stop asking!" Paddy screams at Maura. "I'm getting you three a babysitter." Paddy turns to Jane, "Jane already knows him. He won't hurt you unless you misbehave. Maura, you know him too. Lucy on the other hand will be meeting him for the first time." Paddy smirks and leaves the room.

"Jane, don't give up, Jane please."

Almost an hour later and Jane hasn't said a word. Maura has stopped trying to get her to talk. The door opens and a man walks in.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER!" Maura screams at the man. Jane looks up, sees the man, and begins to tremble. This makes the man smile.

#\×;!-.$€'$€',$€!,÷€#&:,×*=&%&'*€+£#,×€  
AN: who do you think the man is?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warning

The man walks over to Jane and cups her cheek. Jane trembles, she could kick him, make him keel over in pain, but she doesn't. She trembled, whispers, not daring to move.

The man moves Jane's head feeling her neck. He moves to her hands, feeling the scars. He pushes on them and Jane wriggles trying to make the pain stop.

A whimper slips from Jane's lips. The man smirks.

Frost and Korsak were sitting in their car, about a quarter of a mile from the house they suspect Jane, Maura, and Lucy are in.

Frost gets a page from Crowe. "Korsak, we have to go back to headquarters." Frost sighs along with Korsak.

Once back at headquarters, Crowe greets them with a depressed face.

"Crowe," Korsak warns with a growl, "this better be important. All Crowe can do is nod.

"Its from Paddy and his assistant..." Crowe holds out a disk.

"Crowe, what is this," Frost demands.

"You want to see this. You really want to see this. Its about Jane, and Maura..." Crowe trails off.

"Put it in Crowe." Crowe nods and puts the disk into the player and Frost hits play.

Frost and Korsak sit in shock at what they see.

"No, no, no it can't be!" Frost yells at the screen.

"listen," Crowe warns.

_"Don't come for them. I'll let them go when __Collin's__ killer is found." Paddy informs. "Except for Jane, Jane will stay with him."_

With that the video ends. 

...  
it's not very long, but I don't want to say who the man is yet.

Comment!


	7. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ! Author Note

Guest. This is to you.

Okay, so I don't give a flip what you think. honestly I saw the email and I go, 'Oh! Look! A comment!' I was excited to get a comment, but it had to be that. Jane is not weak! If you read carefully she wants to protect her family. So if that's weak then yes, she is weak.

This is MY fanfiction. not YOURS! why don't you show me one of yours? I can then judge how I think yours is? You know, insult your writing? What do you think about that? You don't have to read this if you don't want to! It's your choice.

I will write stories the way I want to write them. Not the way YOU want to read them. Just a few more things, are you a mom? or do you have people you would die for? why don't you try and put yourself in the story. If you cared so much about someone wouldn't you do that for someone? so they don't get hurt? They are one big family. Jane would rather let herself get killed than have Maura or Lucy die. That does not make her weak. And at this point in time, all they know about Paddy is the fact that he is a serial killer and Maura's biological dad. For all they know he would kill Maura for trying anything. They know NOTHING about him.

Lastly, this isn't a Rizzles story, but it's like the TV shows. They're BEST FRIENDS and they need each other. They aren't in love, but can't imagine living without the other. They do love each other, but only in a family way. Maura doesn't want Jane hurt and Paddy knows this, yet he wants to get to know her.

To end this, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY DON'T READ IT! AND DON'T LEAVE MEAN COMMENTS! IF YOU THINK THAT WAS 'CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM', IT WASN'T IT WAS MEAN!

For those of you who have no idea what this was about here is the comment they left.

_'Everybody let's give this author a round of applause they somehow managed to write the weakest Jane Rizzoli in the history of the Rizzoli & Isles fandom this shit is horrible and it's sad I was really looking forward to this story a rewrite is the only way to save this._  
_Have pre-established Rizzles _  
_Have Lucy be kidnapped_  
_Because who kidnaps the top detective and Chief M.E. Who happens to be the best in the state and region and then says 'find out who killed my son'?_  
_Maybe threaten Jane with kidnapping Maura so Jane works harder. _  
_But the way you've written this sucks and makes no sense if you do a rewrite and maybe get a BETA this story would kick ass. I'm not trying to be mean I want you to be better.'_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meet Your Babysitter

"I love the smell of Lavender and Fear," Hoyt smiles to Jane, cupping her cheek. Jane whimpers uncontrollably and shakes.

"Stop! Your going to give her a panic attack!" Maura screams at Hoyt clutching Lucy. Maura and Lucy's zip-tied hands are no more so Maura is reaching down holding Lucy and Lucy's arms reach up and hold her mother's.

Paddy enters the room with food for all four people. "Hoyt, don't play with Jane until after my son's killer is caught. I need Jane alive to keep Maura and Lucy from trying anything. But don't worry Hoyt. Jane will be yours."

Hoyt sighs, "You daughter has a beautiful neck."

Paddy runs up to Hoyt and grabs his neck, "My daughter is off limits. Understand?" Hoyt gives Paddy the thumbs up and Paddy let's go.

"I won't hurt her, I promise. May I please feel her beautiful back though?" Hoyt begs lust flying through his eyes.

"If Lucy or Jane miss behaves you can, but only then." Hoyt nods and smiles at Jane and Lucy.

"Paddy, can I please get unchained and feed myself?" Jane pleads. Paddy nods.

"But try anything and Lucy dies." Jane nods. Paddy tosses Hoyt the key and leaves.

Hoyt walks over and handcuffs Jane, who just falls. Maura sees Jane fall. She knows Jane is too weak and can't move very much.

"Can I help Jane?" Hoyt nods to Maura as he starts to eat. Maura gets up and walks over to Jane. "Come on Jane." Maura picks up Jane and helps her hobble over to the table.

For the meal Maura eats some and feeds Jane too. "Mom, how long have we been here for?"

"You've been here two days," Hoyt says. "I came in the middle of the second day." You three were here for a day and a half and didn't know it," Hoyt continues giddily, "See that 'window' it's fake. It tricked you three into thinking it's not even a day's time. Now. done explaining. Are we all finished?"

"No it can't be," Maura stars, "we should have gotten hungry, or started to get hungry, or something!"

"Maura, you see Paddy and I tricked you brain. Its all part of the plan."

"Did Paddy tell you one of his men took Psychology?" Hoyt laughs. Hoyt freezes and turns to Lucy. "Oh my, where are my manners! I've never properly introduced myself!" He walks up to Lucy, "I'm doctor Charles Hoyt." He holds his hand out and Lucy shakes it trying to be polite.

_Why are mom and Aunt Jane so scared of him? What did he do? I mean besides kidnapped us?_ Lucy wonders to herself.

"I know your Doctor Hoyt sir, but who are you?" Lucy asks politely.

"You see those scars on her hands?" Lucy walks over to Jane before looking to her palms and nodding. "I gave her those. Did she ever tell you that?" Lucy gasps and stands with her mother.

"No, she never told me where she got them," Lucy whispers.

"Would you like to match?" Hoyt pulls out two scalpels.

"No thank you," Lucy squeaks, her voice cracking.

"Lets see, Lavender and fear, Honey and fear, and flowers and fear. You all have special smells." Hoyt leaves the room chuckling. "Don't worry, I'll be back."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

To Jail With You

A couple days later Frost and Korsak figure out Tommy O'Rourke killed Collin Doyle.

"Let's go get him."

Frost and Korsak grab Crowe and other officers and they head to where O'Rourke is said to be. When they got there they surrounded the building and enter.

What they find is a dead O'Rourke and Paddy getting ready to leave.

"Freeze police!" Frost yells, Paddy looks around for an escape route. He finds none.

"Hands in the air! Don't move, don't move!" Paddy has his hand in the air and doesn't move, "On your knees, on your knees!" Paddy sinks to his knees.

"You want to let me go," Paddy informs, "For your friend's sake." Uniforms cuff Paddy and take him to a car.

"Korsak, what about Hoyt? Paddy was keeping him in line," Frost worries for his friends.

"let's talk with Cavanaugh," Frost nods in agreement.

#*×',€×#.×€_'.€×_'( €#,+€'+,×£#)×_#,*÷.#;+"_-*';

Hoyt gives a giddy smile, "You'll never believe my luck!" Hoyt chirps, "Paddy is in jail!" Maura freezes and looks up at Hoyt.

"No," she gasps. Hoyt nods.

"Now, time to play! But first, we're moving!" Hoyt pulls out a gun, "Lucy dear, come to me and I won't shoot anyone."

"Please Hoyt-"

"Doctor Hoyt!"

"Fine, please, _doctor_ Hoyt, leave Lucy alone, or let her go? Just take me-" Maura is interrupted again.

"or me," this time by Jane.

"No. now Lucy, come here or someone will be shot."

"Mom, I don't want anyone hurt, so if we cooperate now, it gives time to be found with no one hurt." Lucy walks over to Hoyt, doing her best not to shake. Once in arm's reach Hoyt grabs Lucy. He walks out of the room with Lucy. Jane and Maura look from each other to the door before following.

Hoyt has Lucy tied up in the front seat by the time the best friends got to the car.

"In the back." Jane and Maura nod.

Heading to the back of the van the girls noticed the license plate, _Maura 1_. _This was Paddy's_, Maura thought. Jane opened the back door and got in before helping Maura in.

Hoyt left when the two women were in the back.

_wee woo wee woo wee woo_

"I hate the police," Hoyt growls getting angry.


End file.
